


And They Were Roommates

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heterosexuality, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Reiner's new to college, his first year. His roommate is Bertolt, and he finds out he's gay. Where does this turn?





	1. Welcome to Rose Uni

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god they were roommates

It was a 3 hour drive to Saint Rose University from my house, and after a long afternoon, my mom and I were finally there.

"You ok here, Reiner?" I sighed, "Yes Mom. I don't even know if my roommate is here yet. Classes don't start for another week." Mom took out my suitcase. "Still, better to be prepared." Mom kissed my cheek. "Be safe." "I will." 

I checked my dorm key. "Room 305." I went into the dorm and into the building. The dorms and Saint Maria were huge, like a house almost. I unlocked the door, and saw there was already furniture. I heard slight humming. 

"Hello?" The humming stopped, and from the kitchen came a very tall dude. "Oh. Hello." "Hey." "You must be Reiner. I thought you'd be here later." I set my stuff down in the living room. "Same to you. I live 3 hours away by car." Bertolt chuckled, "I live 35 hours by car. I just landed here yesterday. I bought groceries and stuff."

Bertolt was pretty tall, taller than me. I was 6'0. He had to be about 6'2. Dark hair, green eyes, natural blush. I went to my bedroom and unpacked. Bertolt started to hum again. 

By the time I was done, it was dusk. Something smelled amazing. "Mmm. What's that smell?" I went into the kitchen, and Bertolt was making spaghetti. "Are you hungry?" 

We ate on the couch. I got to know him. "So, where you from?" Bertolt looked at me, "Oh. Washington state." "Damn. That's a long ways away." We were in Ohio. "You?" "Pittsburgh." After dinner, I showed Bertolt some of my video games, then we went our separate ways.

Classes finally started. I had midday classes, but Bertolt had morning classes. I tried to sleep, but the breakfast smell from the kitchen was phenomenal. 

"Oh. Morning." He smiled at me. "Jesus Bert. The smell from this kitchen is amazing." He giggled, "It's just banana French toast." Bertolt was going to school for culinary arts. His cooking was the best. It made me feel like I was at home. 

I basically drooled, "Have any extra?" "Of course I do. Here you go." We sat at the table this time. "So, Bert, you have a girl back home?" He blushed a bit, then chuckled. "Nah. You?" "I used to, but she broke it off." I sighed, "Feels like I can never keep a girl." 

Bert sighed, "Well, at least you're not a virgin." I was shocked. "Bert! You're a virgin?" Bert blushed. "Yeah. Hard to...find people I guess." "Damn man. You need to get laid this year." "I mean, I've had oral sex done on me before, but it doesn't go further than that." I smirked, "Oho?" Bert blushed, "That's for another time. Anyways, I have class at 8. Bye." 

My class was at 1, and Bert left the leftovers we had for dinner in the fridge, which was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. 

The only friend I had in my class was Connie. Sasha, Eren, and Jean went to Saint Rose, but we had seperate classes. Once we got on our computers, I started to eat. 

Connie was nosy. "Hey, what's that?" He stole a piece of meatloaf. "God damnnnn. Who made this?" Everyone stared at us, and the professor looked up. "Connie, you researching over there?" "Sorry teach." 

Connie turned his attention on me. "You have a girlfriend who makes you food now? You sly dog." I scoffed, "No. My roommate made this." Connie was shocked, "You're gay?" I whispered, "No! He's gonna be a chef, and he makes food every day." "Well tell him he needs to cook me and Sasha some shit." 

All my classes were over by 5, but Connie invited me out to Friday's with him, Jean, Eren, and Sasha, so I didn't get home until well after 9. 

It was quiet, but there were faint noises from his bedroom. "F-Fuck. Right there..." My eyes widened. _'He has a girl over!? Already?'_ I slowly peaked into the bedroom, but saw a dude sucking his dick. My eyes went even wider, and my face heated up. Bertolt looked so vulnerable. The guy chuckled, "Damn Bert. You're so cute." Bert whimpered. 

I went back to my room, and sat there thinking. _'He's into guys? Wow. Who was that? Are they gonna...fuck?'_ I kept an ear out, for an hour, but nothing. I knocked on his bedroom door. "Bert?" He was on his phone, only in his Calvin Kleins. "Oh." He blushed a bit. "When you'd get home?" "Uh not too long ago." "Okay." It was tense. "Night."

In the morning, Bert made coffee and waffles. I yawned. "Do you drink coffee?" "Nah. But hey it smells good." Bert smiled. "Thanks." It was as if last night didn't happen. "Why were you out so late?" "Oh, my friends invited me out to dinner. And my friend Connie said your meatloaf was amazing." 

Bert blushed and giggled, "Oh wow. Tell him I said thanks. We're making cake and decorating them today in my culinary class. I'll try to bring a slice or two home." I laughed, "You feed me so well. My mom thought I'd be having top ramen and pizza rolls every day." Bert chuckled, "I should go. Bye."

Bert's face was on my mind all day, even during class. Thankfully, when I got home that evening, Bert was in the shower. I sighed with relief. I hadn't told anyone about me seeing Bert. What would I tell them? That I was peeping on him?

It had been a week, and it was finally the weekend. I left a message saying I was gonna go to the indoor gym they had. 

Jean was there on the treadmill. "Reiner!" I saw him, and got to the treadmill next to his. "Morning." "How's your roommate? Bertolt was it?" "Mhm. He's cool. He makes the dopest food though. Like top notch." Jean wiped his forehead, "My roommate is a mess. He leaves shit everywhere, and always has his TV loud." 

I chuckled, "Bert cleans up his mess. He cooks, cleans, he doesn't smell, sometimes he hums. Nothing bad." "Must be nice. I have an ass as a roommate." After an hour workout, I went back to the dorm. Bert was making breakfast. He blushed when he saw me, "Morning." I realized I was shirtless, but I didn't make anything of it. "You eat yet?" "I had an apple." "Well I'm making eggs benedict. Go shower. You smell like sweaty balls." 

I laughed and went to the bathroom. I got out in only a towel, making Bert blush again. "Here..." It was fun to tease him. "Thanks." 

Slowly, we grew closer.


	2. Washington

It had been a couple of months. It was December, and we were on Winter Break. I was in Bert's room. "What're doing for Winter Break?" "I'm going to Mount Rainier with Marco, Armin and Historia." I chuckled, "That's close to my name." Bert chuckled at me. "Yeah." "I wish I could come with you guys." 

Bert blushed a bit, "I...actually got a spare ticket..." "Really!?" Bert went to his dresser and got a ticket. "Wow! Thanks!" I hugged him, taking in his smell of cinnamon and coffee. He smiled, "It's nothing. Our flight's on the 14th at 7 AM." "I've never been to Washington before." Bert lied next to me on the bed. "It's beautiful." 

My phone rang. It was Connie. "Yeah?" "What are you doing for the break?" "I'm going with Bert to Washington." I heard Connie smirk, "Oh? Just you two?" I sucked my teeth. "Nah. And stop with that." "C'mon dude. You don't have to lie. You want some of that d-" I hung up. 

"Everything ok?" I met his evergreen eyes. I blushed, "Uh yeah! Just a friend." "Hm. I'm gonna start packing." "Yeah." Bert hadn't had any other dudes over since the time I peeped on him. He still didn't know that I knew he liked guys. 

Bert was the one that woke me up at 4:30 AM on Saturday. "Reiner!" "Wha...the fuck?" Bert giggled, "Our flight Reiner." I grabbed his neck and said, "Nah. Let's just stay in bed." Bert blushed, "R-Reiner!" I was fully awake then. "Sorry!" I let go. "Shit. What time is it?" Bert sighed, "It's almost 4:30. C'mon. The airport is 30 minutes away." 

Bert drove us in the snow. "Bert?" "Hm?" "Are you mad at me?" "For what?" His face softened. "For...pulling you in bed." I hid my blush. Bert chuckled, "Why would I be? It was cute actually." I blushed harder. "Oh..." "You've never met my friends have you?" "Nah." "They're cool."

They were already there. "Guys, this is Reiner. Reiner, this is Historia, Marco, and Armin." Historia smiled, and looked pretty even though it was nearly 5 AM. "Hi." Marco was in sweats and a hood. "Hey." Armin was in a button up. "Hello." 

After what seemed like forever in TSA, we got on the plane. Coincidentally, Bert sat next to me. I was near the window, and Bert was in the middle. I was nervous. "Reiner?" "Hm?" "You ok?" I looked at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" "You're pale. You've never been on a plane have you?" 

I nodded no. I grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. Just sleep the entire way." I lied my head on his shoulder. I'm pretty sure as I was dosing off, he kissed my hand. 

"Reiner...? Reiner." "What..." I opened my eyes. "We're here." "What?" I realized I was still holding his hand. "Oh." I blushed red. "Sorry." Bertolt giggled, "You're fine." It was about 10:30 in the morning in Washington. 

We drove to the hotel using a rental. Marco and Armin shared a room, and Bert and I shared a room. Historia got her own room. When Bert went out to get breakfast, Historia came into our room.

"Oh hey." "Hey. So, you and Bert?" She smirked. I blushed, "What about us?" "I know how you look at him." I sighed, and let everything pour out. "I saw his dick getting sucked by some dude in August. I...was jealous, as time went on. I realized I wanted to do that to him. He's so cute and pure. He makes me meals every single day, and he cares too much." 

Historia smiled, "I know. Connie told me." "Wait you know Connie?" "We went to the same elementary school. But yeah." Historia patted my thigh. "So, are you gay?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I just...like Bertolt alot. I don't know how to tell him." "Maybe it'll come out this week." 

Then she left. Bertolt came back with pancakes for me and oatmeal for him. "Thank you." Bert smiled, "It may not be my cooking but hey, at least it's food." We ate while watching TV. I broke the silence.

"So uh, what are we doing today?" "Nothing much. I'm kind of jet lagged, so we can chill for today." I nodded. "But you can have a look around. I used to come here every year for Break. This year is actually the first time with friends and..." He trailed off, not finishing. 

I went into Armin and Marco's room to talk with them some more. Marco asked, "So, you know he's gay then right?" "Well, now I do. I knew he was into guys." Armin chuckled, "You'd two be a cute couple." It was after 3, and I was getting hungry. I went back to the room and saw Bert was gone. I checked my cell. _'Went exploring. Got bored.'_

"Ooh I should scare him when he gets back." I went into his room and into his bathroom. He was back in another 30 minutes. "Reiner?" I slowly grinned. He came into his room. "Guess he went out too." He shut the bedroom door and went to his suitcase.

 _'Hmm. What's he doing?'_ I waited a bit. He pulled out a dildo and lube. My face grew red. _'Is...is he?'_ I bit my lip. He took off his pants and underwear, and I saw his cute ass. He stuck the dildo on the bed and started to jerk himself off. 

"Mmm. Ngh..." _'Fuck this is hot.'_ I started getting hard. Bert showed me that cute face. He put two fingers inside of him. "Ah!" I pulled down my pants, and stroked myself. _'Fuck Bert.'_ Bert slowly sat on the dildo and gasped. "Ha! R-Reiner..." I was shocked, _'My name!?'_ Bert bounced up and down on the red dildo. "Oh fuck." I went faster and covered my mouth. 

Bert arched his neck. "Oh my God. Reiner...Daddy!" I grabbed the door frame. _'Oh my god...I'm gonna cum.'_ Bert stuck his tongue out and jerked himself off. "Daddy...ah!" I came in my hand and Bert came on his bed. We both panted. 

Bert panted and fell out on the bed. "Fuck." He got the tissues next to his bedside and cleaned himself up. My hand was still covered in cum, and I wiped it using tissue. He pulled up his briefs and I bit my lip. _'I wanna fuck that ass.'_ I realized what my thoughts were, and turned red. 

Bert's cell rang, "Yeah?" "Oh okay. I'll wait till Reiner gets back." "At the fish place?" "Ok. I'll be over when he gets back." _'Fuck!'_ I realized I was stuck.


	3. The Reveal

I was stuck in his bathroom. Either I got out and tell him I saw him, I wait until he leaves the room looking for me, or he comes in the bathroom and sees me. 

I was stuck, so I waited. He was trying on clothes. "Hm. I wonder what's Reiner's favorite color." I blushed and chuckled a bit. _'It's green, like your eyes.'_ Bert put on some pants, covering his ass. _'Damn it.'_ He changed shirts, showing his muscular body. 

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" He left the room. I came out of hiding, and into my room. It was the housekeeper. "Here's some fresh towels, Bert." I heard him smile, the cute little giggle. "Thanks Miss Dylann." He went back to his room, then I left the hotel room. I knocked on the door.

Bert opened it. "Finally. Where have you been?" "Exploring." I smirked, "I saw the most beautiful things." Bert smiled, "Well I'm glad. Armin said we could have dinner at a Fish and Chips place, if you want." "You going?" I stepped into the hotel room. "Of course." "Then I'll go." Bert blushed. I chuckled, "Unless you're going shirtless." Bert covered his top. "Oh! Yeah..." 

The fish and chips place was comfy and cozy. Bert and I were on the booth side of the table, where Marco, Armin and Historia were in chairs. She winked at me, "So guys, we should go sledding tomorrow on the mountain. It's supposed to snow up there tonight, so perfect to sleds." Armin agreed. "I bought my own sled just for it."

I felt dumb. "Damn, I didn't even bring a sled." Bert chuckled, "Don't worry. You can share mine." I looked down at his thigh. _'It's so close to mine...'_ My heart pounded. "Thanks." 

After dinner, we went back to the hotel. Bert was in the shower while I washed my face. "Why didn't you use your bathroom, Reiner?" I blushed, "Well...it's lonely." Bert was quiet, then said, "That's cute, Reiner." _'Be mine already, good God._ ' He was done and stepped out. I held the urge to look at him naked. He wrapped his waist and I saw his wet body. 

My dick grew hard. "Night Bert." "Night." I went into my room and locked the door. "Fuck." I grabbed some lotion and jerked off. I imagined his cute face. "Fucccck." I played with my tip and groaned. "Bertolt...shit." _'It's so hot. I'm gonna melt...'_ I went faster and then came in my hands. "Fuck." And like a 13 year old, I immediately went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to a banging on my door. "Reiner!" It was Bert. I forgot I locked the door. I checked the time. It wasn't too late, a little past 8. I unlocked the door, and saw Bert was ready to go. "Why was your door locked?" "I uh." I blushed hard. "No reason. When are we heading out?" 

Bert chuckled, "At 7, but one blonde haired sleepy head overslept. They're already at the mountain, but I wanted to wait for you. You're driving, so hurry up. We're getting brunch afterwards." 

I felt like an idiot. As I was getting dressed, I thought, _'How old am I? 13? Did I seriously fall asleep after jerking off?'_ Bert was already down in the car, and we were on our way. 

We met up with them, and there were already a ton of people there. "Hey guys! About time!" Armin ran up on us. "Let's go!" We trudged up the hill. Bert got on the sled, and I held onto him from behind. I held on kind of low, like right on his hip bones. 

His neck was exposed, and I licked my lips. _'Such a tease.'_ "Ready?" "Yeah." We went down, and it was so much fun. We were out there for a good 2 hours, sledding, having snowball fights, and building snowmen. We went back to the hotel to change then go eat.

I laughed, "I haven't had that much fun in a while." Bert agreed, shaking the snow out of his hair. "Agreed. But I'm soaking wet." We went to his bedroom. I wanted to tell him. I sighed, "Bert?" He looked at me, kind of worried, "Yeah?" "A...a couple of months ago, I saw you getting your dick sucked by a guy."

His face went white. "And...yesterday, I was in your bathroom, watching you ride that dildo. I know you're gay...and...I..." My heart was in my ass. "I heard you last night too." Bert chuckled a bit, "Moaning my name." I grew red. "Huh..." It was quiet.

"I want you." 

I was surprised by my own words, and so was Bert. My stomach growled, "Shit. I'm hungry." Bert blushed and said, "I'll...I'll be your breakfast..." _'That cute face.'_ "Shit." 

I went closer to Bert. "Be gentle please..." I smirked, "You rode that dildo with ease baby. You can do the same to me." Bert whimpered. "Just kiss me already." I kissed him softly at first, then it became sloppy. I took off his sweater and pinned him on his bed. 

I slightly opened his legs and he whimpered. "Such a tease, Bert. Your cute little ass, and your long legs." Bert blushed and looked away, "I'm so hard..." I took off my jacket and grinded into his hard dick. He moaned into our kiss and grabbed my ass. I groaned.

I took off his pants and underwear. I licked his nipple and he moaned. "Reiner..." I smirked, "You can call me the other name." Bertolt whimpered. I bit his neck and he moaned, "Daddy..." "Good boy." "Bite me...harder please..." 

I was a bit surprised. "You like pain..." Bert giggled a bit, "Yes...you can choke me if you want Daddy..." _'Jesus take the wheel. I'm gonna ruin this boy.'_

I bit near his nipple. "Ah!" "So sensitive." I looked up at his cute face. I went down his body and licked his tip. "I've never sucked a dick." Bert looked down. "Treat it like a lollipop." 

I licked up his shaft and sucked it. "Oh yeah. Oh fuck, Daddy..." He started thrusting, but I stopped. "Nah ah ah." Bert whimpered. "You're so submissive." "Because...I'm yours..." Bert blushed. I sucked him some more and he moaned louder. "Yes! More! Daddy! I grunted and stopped. I sat on the side of the bed. "Suck it." 

Bert took off my pants and underwear. He was shocked. "So big." I blushed a bit. Bert was amazing at sucking. He swallowed me. I rolled my eyes back. "Fucccck baby." "Is it good?" "Amazing. Don't stop." Bert licked my balls and jerked me off. I looked down at him. "Open." He obeyed and I thrusted into him. I grabbed his hair and went wild. "Fuck fuck." 

Bert looked up at me and whimpered. I pulled out, "Yeah?" "In my mouth...or in my ass?" I groaned, "So seductive." I lied on the bed and smirked, "Have a seat." Bert blushed and slowly sat on my dick. We both gasped at the suddenness. "Oh...oh my god..." I rolled my eyes back, "So hot. Jesus fuck..." 

"It's all the way, Daddy." 

Bert grabbed my shoulders and rode me. "Oh my...fuck Bert." I slapped his ass, and he moaned at the pain. "Harder..." I did it harder, and I'm pretty sure there was a hand print. "Ah!" He went faster and actually spread his cheeks.

We both moaned louder. "Right there! Oh fuck!" I was hitting his spot. He arched his neck back. "DADDY! OH MY...!" He was actually starting to cry. I rolled my eyes back. "I'm close baby." Bert bit his lip. "I want it inside me. Please..." "Fuck, that face." I went harder. "AHH! R-Reiner! I'm gonna cum!" I grunted and my voice went up an octave. "Fuck Bert. Coming!" 

He came on my chest, and I came deep in his ass. Bert seemed dazed. I pulled him down to my lips and we made out. I felt the cum drip out around my dick. Bert whimpered. "Reiner..." I smirked and pulled out. Bert moaned, feeling it drip out of him. I pinned him and chuckled, "I'm still hungry." 

Bert turned red and looked away. "Can I have seconds?" Bert slowly looked at me, "You can have me as many times as you'd like..." I chuckled, "You're a freak." Bert giggled, "Maybe." 

It wasn't long before I was hard again. Bert felt up my chest. "You're so hot. May I?" Bert started doing a hickey on my neck. I cringed at the pain. "Mine..." I chuckled and said, "Freak." Bert bit my ear, "Yeah." 

I opened his legs, teasing his hole. "Reinerrr." "Bertolttt." I chuckled and only put my tip in. Bertolt whimpered, "Fuck me..." He grabbed my hand and put it on his throat. "Choke me..." He put my other hand on his thigh. "Own me..." 

I groaned at his actions. "When you put it like that..." I went inside him and fucked him. "AH AH AH!" I slowly gripped his throat. Bert giggled. "Choke me Daddy..." "Jesus _fuck_ Bert." I groaned and gripped my hair. He put his legs around my waist. 

I groaned harder and went faster. "AH! DADDY!" I grabbed his hair instead and moaned, "Fuck. I'm gonna cum." "Right there! SHIT!" It was his spot. I rolled my eyes back and said, "Coming!" Bert gasped as I came inside of him. 

I started to stroke him and kept fucking him. "AH! R-Reiner!" He grabbed my muscular arm and came in my hands. I smirked and licked my hand. Bert whimpered. "Are you hungry Bert?" "I wanna give you thirds...please..." "How can I deny that cute face?" We kissed and Bert giggled. "On your knees."

Bert got on his knees and I saw his ass. It was leaking and a bit puffy. "Mmm." I kissed the back of his neck and made a hickey on his shoulder. "Ah..." "Spread your cheeks." He obeyed. 

I went in fast. "Ngh!" I pulled his hair and went hard. "GYAH!" "You're such a freak. Mmm. Fuck. What's my name?" "DADDY!" I pinned his head and he screamed into the bed. "You like that? Me pulling your hair?" Bert nodded yes and looked back at me with a dazed look. "Close..." 

I smirked and stroked his cock. "I wanna see that cum baby." Bert cried and then came in my hand. He grabbed my hand and licked his own cum. "Shit Bert." I grabbed his ass and went harder. "GAH!" I came inside him and fell on top of him. "I'm full now." Bert giggled, "I'm full." 

I pulled out and lied down. "Damn. It's passed 11." I put on my underwear and Bert lied on me. "You saw a side of me...no one has even seen." I kissed him. "Good, cutie." Bert giggled and kissed my jaw.


	4. The Lovely Couple

Winter break was over. It was the first day back and the smell of bread was in the air. I went into the kitchen and saw Bert in only an apron and his briefs. I smirked and hugged him from behind. 

"Such a tease." Bert giggled, "Nah. I just like this apron." I kissed his neck, "What's on the menu today?" "Cinnamon rolls, homemade." I turned him around. "Nah." Bert smirked, "Oh?"  I kissed his ear, "I want Bertolt." I pinned him to the fridge. "Reineeeer!" I laughed in his neck. "I can't help it." 

Bert kissed my nose and said, "If you're good, maybe when you come back from class." I smirked, "Oh okay then." "I'll be on a platter for you." I licked my lips and let him go. "Okay. I'll wait. I'll just have cinnamon rolls." 

I waited at the table and he fed them to me. "Say ah." "Ahhh." I bit into it and Bert giggled, "You're like a little boy." I kissed his hand and smiled, "Or more like a husband." 

Bert blushed hard and pinched my cheek. "So does that make me the wife?" "You feed me like a beautiful wife. And you have such a cute face." Bert blushed and smiled a bit. "Stop..." I sat him on my lip and kissed him. "I think I love you..." Bert blushed and giggled. "Reiner..." "I'm serious."

He put his hands around my neck. "I know. I love you too, idiot."


End file.
